Jecht's mistake
by Vegitunks1
Summary: What if a small mistake had a big impact on Tiduss' Journy through Spira Pairing will be Tidus/Paine set in Final fantasy X timeline
1. Chapter 1

A.N I do not own Anything of the Final Fantasy Franchise

**Jechts mistake**

Jecht and Auron had a plan. While Jecht was becoming sin Auron would go to Zanarkand and watch over his son Tidus. Then when the time was right Sin would attack Zanarkand and bring Tidus to Spira and hopefully to Yuna but sometimes things don't always go as planned.

We find ourselves on a bridge destruction all around the area looks like a war zone and is in complete chaos. Two people are standing there One with Grayish black hair wearing Sunglasses a red coat and a Gourd probably full of Liquor the other shorter blond Hair the hair is shoulder length wearing a yellow hood with overall shorts one pant leg longer than the other With a J on them.

"We called it "Sin."" Said the man wearing the red coat (If you don't know who this is you shouldn't be reading)

"Sin"? Said The blond Haired man

just then a squid like object crashed into a building up ahead It opened up and ejected pods that landed ahead of them on the bridge. The pods opened up revealing monsters that looked like they had wings on their back. The blond haired man Swung at the birds with his fist but the batted him away easily.

"Here use this" said the man in the red coat as he handed his partner a Sword

The Blond man took the sword with one hand and after rising to his feet almost fell forward due to the weight.

"A gift from Jecht" Said the man in the red coat

"My old man, Auron?" questioned the blond man.

"Yes Tidus" Said Auron (What I didn't want to have to keep saying blond man man in red coat)

"I hope you Know how to use it" said Auron as the went into battle.

"These ones don't matter we cut through" said Auron So the sliced up the fiend and continued as more pods go flying in front of and behind them. "We don't need to go after all of them cut the ones that matter" Said Auron So they cut and cut but the enemy was numerous so they knew they would die without thinking of something and quickly Then to the Side Auron Notices a machina(Machine).

"Cut through that" H says to Tidus

So they Cut the machine and each time they cut the machine got closer to the edge until finally it fell over and exploded against a tall building causing the building to fall toward them the dodged backwards and after ran across the building and Tidus Surprisingly landed on his feet as he looked up he saw a hole and it appeared to be a vacuum sucking everything into it.

"This is it this is were your story begins" said Tidus but then he noticed Tidus leap up to attack Sin.

"Tidus Wait" but it was to late Sin in a moment of shock increased the suction and Tidus went flying into Spira destination unknown. Before Auron Left it could be head

"Jecht you screwed up" he angrily said before being swallowed.

Inside sin we find Jecht mumbling about how stupid his son was to attack but also how he hoped he didn't fuck up and have Tidus miss the attended destination.

"Huh were am I" sai as he woke up inside a stadium and a Zanarkand that was in ruins He could have sworn he saw his old man and when he started Swimming to find out if it was him He discovered.......

"Waaaah" Tidus Yelled as he was splashed with cold water

"Your finally awake" Said a silver haired red eyed woman in a bored tone.

He looked around and discovered he was on a boat He saw A gu wearing red with a metal leg and glasses with gray braided hair A blond man with spiked hair and an eye patch anther guy with White spiked hair and a blue head band.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said Tidus

"My names Paine The metal leg man is Nooj the blond is Gippal and the white hair man is Baralai" said the silver haired woman now Known as Paine. "and your on our ship we found you in the water and thought you were dead your one lucky man what happened to you" she asked

So I told her about sins attack on Zanarkand after I was done they looked at me like I was insane.

"Why you guys looking at me like that" Tidus asked.

"For one you cant be from Zanarkand because it was destroyed 1000 years ago and secondly you met sin" Paine said thats abou when Tidus passed out.

A. it love it Tell me


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I do not own Anything of the Final Fantasy Franchise

**Jechts mistake**

"Do you think its because of the toxin" I heard hazily as I was wakening "Could be because he said he saw Sin, Oh welcome back" Paine said. "Did you say Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago" I asked. "Yeah Sin destroyed it, its nothing but a pile of ruins Now, so there is no way you could be from Zanarkand" Paine said.

That got me thinking Sin destroyed Zanarkand I thought Sin just sent me to a different area that I could go back in a day or two but 1000 years into the future. "Hey don't look to down I'm sure once Sins toxin wears off you'll remember were your from" Paine said. "Sins Toxin?" I said. "Yevon says that hose who encounter Sin wind up having weird thoughts or bouts of Amnesia" Pain explained. "Yevon?" I was confused I couldn't have just imagined my whole life could I. "Do you not follow the teachings Yevon is the Major religion in Spira" she continued to explain.

OK I got this far Yevon is a religion and this land is called Spira and somehow sin sent me into the Future. "So where are we going why are we on this ship" I asked. "Where all applicants for the Crimson Squad a new group of the elite made by Yevonites to replace the Crusaders who in there own words are becoming Obsolete" Paine explained. Seeing my confused look Gippal Followed up her by saying "The Crusaders are a group of men and women who defend Spira and her people against Sin, I tried joining but being an Albed I am ineligible". "Why are you ineligible" I asked "Are you Serious you don't know what an Albed is" Gippal said. "The toxin" said Paine. "The Albed don't follow Yevons teachings and use Machina that is outlawed by Yevon, bunch of hypocrites if you ask me, They only forbid Machina when it doesn't suit there purposes" Gippal explained.

Elsewhere Sin was in a Panic he had to find Tidus and Get him to Besaid Island otherwise his and Aurons Plans will be for not He already screwed up by overthrowing the target and was get more frustrated by the minute he could already feel his control slipping and if he doesn't find him soon than he may never see him again. He just Hoped Auron could fix this mess or else the Spiral of Death will continue.

A.N. Still looking for beta also I decided not give up and will trudge on without a beta if necessary So go on reviewers do your worse I'm ready


End file.
